


feeling

by flutteringsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, First Time, M/M, Not really a smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, i love my kyungsoo here, im sorry, inspired by their legendary selca!, jongin may or may have not developed a scent kink, non au kaisoo, teenagers kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutteringsoo/pseuds/flutteringsoo
Summary: After today, he needed Kyungsoo more than ever.-non au inspired by predebut kaisoo's selca! first time, teenagers kaisoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	feeling

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i wrote this yesterday and thought of posting this to celebrate kyungsoo's discharge and kaisoo's day (even though i am late) but hey january has always been their month!! 
> 
> sorry for any typos but enjoy this simple 3k non au!

_Foreign._

His little mind screamed. But he stayed still, only squirming a little to adjust his legs so Kyungsoo would be comfortable on top of him.

Yes. On top of him.

He did not know why he agreed to do this but Kyungsoo, with a playful grin in his eyes, told him he wanted to 'test' something out.

They were just lazily lying on the floor with reruns of Family Outing playing on the tv. Jongin was half focused on the show, laughing along with the casts when they broke a joke. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, was busy playing with his phone.

They didn't speak to each other, just letting the sound from the tv filled the silence between them, and the tangling of their warm legs filling the cold space between them.

Until he felt a hand on his shoulder, then the cold fingers gliding down his bare arms.

Kyungsoo was staring at him, with a smile. They had just known each other (for real this time and more 'intimately') for seven months and for the first time, Jongin had seen Kyungsoo's smile this close. His lips were a bit chapped but they looked soft and supple. They looked pretty.

He had always thought Kyungsoo really had a pretty smile. His teeth were small, almost munch-able and the shape of his lips.. they formed a heart when he grinned.

Jongin's heart skipped a beat. He just thought it was fascinating. 

"Hey I want to try something," Kyungsoo said. His voice seemed to drown the loud chattering voices coming from the tv as Jongin took his focus on him.

"What?" Kyungsoo's hand was now on his open palm, his lithe fingers swirling the inside of his palm first then making their way to his fingers, caressing the digits gently.

Kyungsoo turned his gaze towards Jongin, eyelashes fluttered prettily as he stared at him. Jongin's heart was beating crazily this time because as much as he tried to focus on what Kyungsoo was about to say, the half of his mind was so fixated on the way Kyungsoo's forefinger and thumb now caressing his own forefinger in a slow up and down motion. The show from the tv had long been forgotten.

Kyungsoo hadn't said anything and the waiting was agonizing for Jongin because Kyungsoo was still focused on his finger.

Up...and down...Up..

"Can..I.. lie on your back?"

Jongin made a huh face, and Kyungsoo now had enclosed Jongin's index finger with his hand, tightening his grip.

"For.. what?" Jongin was trying to sound nonchalant but failed because he almost stuttered.

"You will lie down first on the floor on your stomach, then I will crawl on top of you," Unlike Jongin, Kyungsoo showed no hesitancy in his words. "I want to test if you think I am heavy," Kyungsoo grinned, but he almost had this almost playful glint in his eyes.

"Was this because Moonkyu couldn't lift you when we did the formation today?" His thought fleeted back to their dance practice today where they had to do a very difficult choreography for their evaluation next week.

"No!" Kyungsoo pouted then he bit his lower lips. Jongin smiled. He took Kyungsoo's hand into his lap. "So you just wanted to press your body against mine?"

Jongin almost released Kyungsoo's hand from his hold in surprise. He didn't know where that boldness came from but it didn't help that he was now more aware of the shifting of ambiance in the room. Kyungsoo's little giggles seemed to ignite the growing tension he felt ever since Kyungsoo touched his fingers.

Kyungsoo gave him a nod.

As a fool he was for the elder, (he realized he had started to become like this ever since they went out numerous times for a coffee date. It was as if his brain had a switch for Kyungsoo) he removed Kyungsoo's hand and did as instructed. Kyungsoo was full of charms, they were nothing but had given Jongin this flurry feeling in his stomach as he spent more time with and discovered more things he hadn't expected was Kyungsoo,

First, he thought Kyungsoo hated him because of his glare thrown at him every single time they met for a practice. But after he knew Kyungsoo's problem with his serious astigmatism, he was surprised that he needed a toilet break to calm his nerves after he had been told that by the guy himself.

Second time he was surprised by Kyungsoo was when Kyungsoo initiated their first convo, shockingly asking Jongin to have a coffee together. Jongin foolishly agreed, knowing how much hatred he had for that drink. And now this. He wondered how many surprises he had yet to discover from this petite guy.

It was still in the middle of summer and so the warm breeze coming through the open window did nothing to cool down the air. He felt sweat trickling down his back and staining his singlet and yet he still agreed to Kyungsoo knowing them getting glued to each other like this would just be uncomfortable due to the humidity.

Jongin was lying down on his tummy with his chin propped by his hands. He closed his eyes, awaiting for another warmth against his back. His heart was still thundering inside him.

Then, he felt the weight. Flesh against flesh.

"Aack!" Jongin groaned when Kyungsoo pressed a little, almost pushing his weight fully against his body. Kyungsoo let out a laugh, almost sounding childlike. He was having so much fun with this.

Jongin almost giggled too but he managed a small smile. Kyungsoo was weird. So weird.

Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed his phone and brought them up in front of their faces. Jongin turned his head to the side in question. Kyungsoo giggled some more, his lips pouted playfully.

"Let's take a photo,"

Kyungsoo took a couple of photos after Jongin managed to situate himself better to fit himself in the frame. But Kyungsoo's face was seen half so Jongin grabbed his chin, pulling his face closer to the side of his head so their faces could be captured fully.

Kyungsoo's cheeks felt so warm, and as if the heat had been traveling to Jongin's chest, it warmed his heart too. 

He heard Kyungsoo letting out a sigh after he put down the phone. He wasn't sure how exactly Kyungsoo's body was positioned on top of him but he felt Kyungsoo's cheek pressing against his shoulder and his legs awkwardly were situated over Jongin's thighs. Jongin squirmed a little to give more space so Kyungsoo could drape over him more comfortably. "Let me just.. adjust myself. You are not heavy, I promise," In fact he felt like floating in the clouds, Kyungsoo's weight felt nothing. He was also feeling he was floating because that was just how being with Kyungsoo felt like. Tender, soft….dreamy.

"Stop. It's okay," Kyungsoo uttered. He felt Kyungsoo softly rubbing his cheek over Jongin's shoulder, maybe having too much fun for himself. The air felt drier as time went by, and the truth was, he wasn't exactly feeling comfortable right now. His chest felt tight and his lower back was screaming for release. He was afraid that Kyungsoo was about to take a nap on top of him because his breath felt calm, the up and down pressing of his chest against his back was languid. If that happened, he didn't know exactly what to do. 

Hell, he didn't know what he was doing right now.

"Okay," Jongin fluttered his eyes shut. Family Outing on the tv was now replaced by a music show. A soft slow ballad was crooning into their ears.

🎶 i've always wanted to ask, if you understood my feelings. I don't know what they are, but they are for you. 🎶

The melody was almost sad, he wondered why some ballads had to sound so sad. The same part came again, feeling as if it was directed against him. Mocking him… Reliving that memory of him staring at the magazine pages of his favourite early 2000 male idols, wondering why their bare chest brought so much feeling surging through him. He stared at the picture in awe, then he felt disgusted the next when he pictured himself touching their chest.

Because he liked what he imagined.

His breath hitched when he felt a press of nose on his covered shoulder blade.

_Kyungsoo._

His eyes snapped open in time the singer crooned the last note. Jongin's left leg jerked in response when Kyungsoo kept rubbing his lips on Jongin's shoulder. Even though Kyungsoo's mouth had yet to touch his bare skin, the moisture of his breath still passed through his clothing and left goosebumps all over his skin.

His words were stuck in his throat. Only his mouth was left open like a fool.

When he felt Kyungsoo's lips touching the skin of his nape, just under his hair, he didn't know he had forgotten to breathe that he was letting out a gasp, quite loud…

Which almost sounded like a moan.

Which in return made Kyungsoo let out a moan too. He wasn't sure if that was how a moan sounds like, if that was _how_ Kyungsoo moaned but he was so careful with it. Every breath he took and released on Jongin's skin sounded so careful, yet it was just translated into desire that no doubt was firing between them right now.

Jongin didn't know what had possessed him, he thought only dancing could drown his thought away and swayed his body into the unknown but Kyungsoo's scent, the mix of family laundry and sweat with a tinge of doenjang smell on his shirt had the same effect, but weirdly enough more intoxicating. Dancing kept him grounded when he wanted a release but Kyungsoo managed to transport him to cloud nine, one kind of release he didn't know he needed.

He felt like he was floating.

Kyungsoo's breath kept hitting his ear so Jongin turned head to the side, exposing his cheeks. He wanted to look at Kyungsoo, to see his expression but Kyungsoo was determined. He had scooted up a little, his warm chest still pressing so firmly against Jongin's back. He was like a kitten wanting to be pampered -- clingy and touch loving. He rubbed his nose over the back of Jongin's ear, then to his hair down to his nape. Then to his exposed cheeks in which his lips that Jongin had always imagined its texture hit his skin next.

It was so soft. Like cotton candy.

Their gaze met.

Kyungsoo's eyes were glazing, his pupils were blown and blush had crept over his cheeks. His mouth was half opened but no sound was coming out.

He looked like a kitten. A hungry one.

That was when all his senses came crumbling down.

Jongin stirred and Kyungsoo pushed his upper body away only for his whole body to be pushed down to the floor by a strong pair of arms. Jongin came hovering over him, his state no different from Kyungsoo's.

Jongin's mind was floating. Up, up, up…

Kyungsoo's eyes were more like pleading, a stark difference of how they were just a few minutes ago. Their breathing was heavy, everything felt hotter and Jongin could feel his blood rushing to his ears and warming them. He looked at Kyungsoo, his mouth was swollen and pink and his eyes were burning with desire, probably mirroring his.

His mouth found purchase on Kyungsoo's jugular and the first thing he did was putting a light kiss on the skin. He could feel Kyungsoo trembling. His hands were roaming Jongin's nape and back, probably just as intoxicated as he was.

Like a cat who loved a scratch on their neck, Kyungsoo was acting like one. He kept pushing his neck up, exposing more of the skin to Jongin. Jongin's lips were useless first, but now surprisingly they were loving Kyungsoo's skin. He turned to the other side, lightly sniffing it first before kissing it. He didn't dare to open his lips too big, to just imprint his lips on Kyungsoo's neck and _mark_ him so he moved slowly, just wetting Kyungsoo's throat with every touch of his lips. The kissing noise was too loud for his liking, he didn't like how it sounded when he watched porn, but it somehow made sense finally. The _eagerness_ made sense to him. It was just so hard for him not to kiss Kyungsoo too slow, to not make any noise. He realized it had also excited the elder so Jongin kept going. 

Kyungsoo's hands were still on his back, his nails now dragging across his nape and hair. It prompted Jongin to kiss his neck more, the sound of his kiss was just as loud as their breathing.

Jongin loved this. He closed his eyes shut. He buried his nose and mouth into the side of Kyungsoo's neck and he fucking loved Kyungsoo's scent. He could smell his shampoo more this way. It had faded a little but the scent of his shampoo, it was mint, Jongin's brain had registered, just rendered Jongin uncontrollable. He couldn't stop.

He liked this.

He wanted to stay this way as long as he could.

He wanted to do more.

He wanted more.

Kyungsoo whimpered.

 _This is alright. This is fine._ His hazy mind had convinced him.

Jongin just shut his eyes fully, letting his nose and mouth do what they wanted. His hands were also like Kyungsoo's on his back. They were eager and impatient as he caressed the side of Kyungsoo's body, trying to hold him, to map him. Half of his brain had shut down and all that was coming into his mind was how good Kyungsoo was making him and how pretty Kyungsoo's whimpered sounded in his ears.

Kyungsoo who sang so beautifully, his voice had always been receiving praises from their teachers……… and now… the same voice had also begged for him, had also been desperately letting out messy breathing near Jongin's ear, which left a trail of goosebumps down to Jongin's spine.

Kyungsoo started to move his body, rocking his hips over to Jongin's left thigh, and may or may not shamelessly grind his front over Jongin's leg.

Jongin felt something.

His eyes snapped open and in no seconds, he lifted his head.

They looked at each other's eyes, just basking in the loudest silence they had ever known.

Though the room had started to go dark from the setting sun outside, he could make out how beautiful Kyungsoo looked despite the lack of light. He was so beautiful. He had never looked at a man so beautiful like Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had always had his specs on and his bangs down, which almost covered half of his features.

He had always imagined seeing Kyungsoo debuting with him one day, to see him being dolled up because he knew Kyungsoo would be so beautiful. His eyes caught Jongin's attention the first they met, although unpleasant. What more when they were decorated and made to bring more people to fall in love with him with his expressive eyes.

But to see him in his rawest and vulnerable state possible, when his eyes told Jongin more than he needed, he was struck by the thing he was seeing.

And he actually liked what he was looking at.

His eyes drifted to the front of Kyungsoo's shorts which had formed a tent, and the fabric had also bunched up a little, exposing the milky thighs he didn't know had made his blood rush so fast in his vein…

which inevitably down to one place he was always afraid of imagining that would confirm more about himself. That he had imagined, had used to wonder if it would ever react at the mere sight of a man's naked body.

Kyungsoo still hadn't spoken anything but his hand was speaking for himself. He brought Jongin _back to earth_ , guiding Jongin's useless hand at the side of Kyungsoo's shoulders to his right chest first. Kyungsoo caressed the back of his hand, as if he wanted to reassure him.

But of what?

In whisper, he said, "Are you okay?" Kyungsoo was scared, Jongin could see that. He was too. Shit, he didn't know anything about this. What were they doing?

Why did he feel so excited? So delirious?

He looked down to his own thighs where Kyungsoo's gaze landed and a lump formed in his throat.

He wanted to sob, for no fucking reasons. What was all of this?

Was he really okay? With this?

"Hey, Jongin. It's fine," Kyungsoo's voice was small and near to cracking down. It was if he too wasn't sure about this.

Jongin couldn't push his brain to form words for a reply. He didn't want to make Kyungsoo uncomfortable. He wanted this as much but he wasn't sure what he did was alright. He was just 16 for god's sake and he had math homework left untouched on his study table and yet he was here with Kyungsoo, underneath him, on the floor, their testosterone doing shit to them.

He was still a child. _No he was still innocent_. He couldn't be doing this. He couldn't be having sex until he was 25, 30 or something. Sex was something that had never been spoken in his household. He goofed around a lot about it with his friends sometimes, only when they started it first, had watched erotic scenes here and there when they appeared on tv and found them interesting, but there were all between a man and a woman!

What was he going to do? How could he know how to pleasure a guy? He realized he knew nothing. If the reproduction topic during Science class had made their teacher blushed with the curious questions from them, what more when he actually asked his parents of how an act of love making actually was, and what to do and what not.

What more about a love making between men?

Having no response from him, Kyungsoo got up and they sat facing each other. Kyungsoo scooted closer.

He buried his face into Jongin's shoulde and went to wrap his arm around Jongin, tightening his hug. Jongin hugged him back, feeling the desperation as much.

Then Kyungsoo lifted his face up, his gaze was lowered towards Jongin's lips and after a few beat of silence, Jongin took the hint.

He kissed Kyungsoo.

He kissed Kyungsoo for the first time. He kissed someone for the first time. The pressed of their lips were hesitant and Jongin was sure it was Kyungsoo's first too. Jongin tried to dump the memory of Kyungsoo telling him about his ex girlfriend to the far back of his mind. Maybe Jongin was the first male for Kyungsoo. Maybe the first person for him. No one knew. Maybe Kyungsoo would eventually tell him the truth in the future, if they were still okay together.

Kyungsoo still puckered his lips and a part of Jongin still wanted to confirm that Kyungsoo's lips had no memory of kissing someone's lips before. He just didn't know how. He didn't feel experienced. Maybe kissing and sex weren't the things being talked about in his household too.

Funny how Kyungsoo initiated all of this, being _flirty_ first and yet he didn't know as much as Jongin. Maybe Kyungsoo was naturally flirtatious but Jongin had no recollection if Kyungsoo had ever flirted with anyone they met.

Because he was always with Jongin all the time.

Jongin suppressed a smile. Kyungsoo was definitely full of surprise.

Jongin still had the memory of how kissing should be done intimately from the numerous love scenes he had watched and so he tried to open his mouth so Kyungsoo could glide his lips over his. Kyungsoo reached for his bottom lip and Jongin nipped on his upper lip. Their kisses were messy, it was just moving of lips not knowing if the other was okay, which movement pleasured them. Kyungsoo tilted his head soon afterwards when he already got the rhythm and so they kept pressing and devouring each other's lips until they had to part away for a couple of breaths. It wasn't until Jongin dived back for Kyungsoo's lips and they met each other this time smoothly. Kyungsoo found his hands once again on Jongin's nape, and Jongin on Kyungsoo's waist.

They kissed and sucked, breathing each other's scent and saliva before a knock was heard on the door and Jongin's mom's voice was heard behind the door.

Everything stayed still. They stopped, but didn't part their lips just yet.

"Jongin, ask Kyungsoo to come down for dinner!"

Jongin removed his lips from Kyungsoo. Both of them looked at each other. Jongin didn't know what Kyungsoo was feeling but his eyes were definitely mirroring his, full of uncertainty and fear. Jongin looked down over their hands. They didn't realize they were holding each other so tight, as if they were waiting for something to crash on them.

But nothing happened.

Jongin heard his mom calling for him again. He tear his gaze away from Kyungsoo, eyeing the unmoving door next.

He managed a reply.

"Yes mom, we will come downstairs soon,"

"Ask Kyungsoo to shower first!" He heard her saying before she stepped away.

They looked at each other again, trying to reassure each other through their eye contact. Kyungsoo swallowed and so did Jongin. Kyungsoo didn't blink and he saw tears pooling in his eyes. If they were pressing against each other again, he was sure he could heard Kyungsoo's fast heartbeat.

But then, Kyungsoo moved forward and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, startling Jongin. It was as if he was just being woken up from a dream. Kyungsoo looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips, but his eyebrows were still knitted in worry.

His hand was still tight in Jongin's grip. He nodded slowly, gaze never left his.

They didn't say anything. They took a deep breath and released them staggeringly, hands were still in each other's hold.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo, into his eyes. They were so pretty, full of hope and the comfort Jongin needed. From their silent exchange, Jongin knew Kyungsoo was always going to be there for him. That was the thing about Kyungsoo. He wished he had the courage to tell him of how much Kyungsoo unknowingly had been his force all this time. The guy who was trapped in a small body and yet contained so much strength he wouldn't know he needed.

His thought fleeted back to their meeting with Sooman last week about how Sooman wanted to debut some of them with a superpower concept. Maybe he could suggest to Sooman to give Kyungsoo a strength as his superpower, if only Kyungsoo was chosen to be in the last line up. The thought of it made Jongin swallow some more. After today, he needed Kyungsoo more than ever.

Kyungsoo's thumb was gently swirling over Jongin's skin. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo back into his embrace.

They hugged, for a really long time. At least to him. He was so warm. He was small, gentle, reassuring. Strong. He needed Kyungsoo.

Slowly, they released a sigh they didn't know they had been holding. 

Jongin pictured himself next to Kyungsoo after their final evaluation next week, both of them being chosen to debut. 

He hugged Kyungsoo more tightly, burying his nose into the crook of his neck. and swallowing some anxiousness he felt. They stayed that way until they were ready to part with Jongin preparing freshly new clothes for Kyungsoo while Kyungsoo took a shower. After dinner when he sent Kyungsoo home that night, they exchanged another kiss.

Maybe everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a comment down below so i can know what you thought of this ;;; all the kudos and comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> p.s. i wrote that lyrics myself lmao and if there are any baby kaisooists here, moonkyu trained with them during predebut. just thought of giving an honorable mention lol.


End file.
